


【德哈】哈利和第七个德拉科

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 本质是爱吃醋幼稚德✖️心太软宠溺哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	【德哈】哈利和第七个德拉科

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17  
> 口嗨产物 我流德哈  
> 曾用标题：哈利和德德德德德德德拉科  
> 本来是只想纯pwp，但我发现我做不到，于是补全了个剧情 
> 
> 本质是爱吃醋幼稚德✖️心太软宠溺哈  
> 夹带小学生级别小情侣吵架
> 
> ⚠️群p/7p/blowjob/女装提及
> 
> 我跟大家讲个笑话吧，我本来是个清水写手的。
> 
> ————————————————-

哈利意识到自己跪坐在一张大床上，他眯着眼睛看着四周，一片雪白的房间，低头看看自己，穿着一件华丽的由一层层纱堆叠起来的礼服裙，随着转头，他意识到自己头上还戴着头纱。  
“你来啦？哈利公主。”德拉科的声音突然在他的左耳边响起。  
“？！公主…？”哈利被吓了一跳，他望向那双灰蓝色的眼睛，“我在哪？为什么我还穿着…我是来哪儿了？德拉……”  
“我的宝贝，你在梦境里。”右边耳朵又传来了来自同样的声音的话语，可这声音的主人本应该在自己眼前…  
哈利这么想着转过头，又撞进了一双灰蓝色的眼睛，“这是？？”急匆匆地看向刚刚的方向，那个德拉科也还在原来的位置看着自己，“德拉科你这是玩那一出……”  
话没说完，哈利还在两边回头确认着那两个德拉科是同时存在的时候，一双手从身侧抱住了哈利的腰，惹得哈利短促地惊叫了一声，“别表现得那么害怕我…哈利……”身后的人亲昵地蹭着哈利的脖颈，“那会我有点受伤哦…”  
“…对不起…我不是……”哈利下意识伸手摸摸埋在自己脖颈间的金色脑袋，“这到底…三个德拉科？？？”哈利收回手又捂住了自己的脸，试图努力认清自己现在的处境，而当他再抬头的时候他更加错愕了——  
“你数错了！巨怪脑袋的波特！”两个声音异口同声，出自趴在床上撑着脑袋看着哈利的两个德拉科——现在哈利被五个德拉科从正面包围了。  
面对这个过于冲击的事实，哈利决定逃跑。他又安抚似的摸摸还靠在自己肩膀上的金色脑袋，然后拉开腰间的手，往后挪动了一下，却被什么阻挡了退路，接着有人往他的后颈吹了一口气。  
“想去哪儿？哈利。”又是德拉科的声音，他从身后捉住了哈利的腰肢，哈利扭了两下挣脱无果，环视了一下身周，身前五个，身后一个，现在是六个德拉科了。  
哈利已经快急哭了，这是怎么回事？他努力认清事实，想起来刚刚有个德拉科说自己是在梦里…所以是在做梦？  
“那个…德拉科……？”哈利试探着开口。  
“嗯？”“怎么了？”“什么事？”“怎么啦宝贝？”“干嘛！？”“你想说什么？”六个声音一起响起，哈利觉得自己脑袋快爆炸了。  
“你们…你们挑个代表说话…！”哈利急得脸红——又或者是六倍份的爱人出现在面前难免害羞，毕竟就算只有一个，只要他是德拉科，就足以让哈利脸红又心跳，“我在梦里的话，我要怎么样才能醒来呀…？”  
德拉科们相互看了一眼，最后身后那个德拉科的声音在哈利凑到哈利的耳边说了答案。  
“我们做爱。”

“？！我不是在梦里吗？而且我要跟哪个………嗯…！”之前从侧面抱了哈利的德拉科直接凑上来抢走了哈利的嘴唇，“你话太多了，哈利。”接着继续剥夺着哈利的话语权，只是亲出啧啧的水声。  
接着哈利感觉自己那条层层叠叠着轻纱的裙子被掀起，他伸手去按住裙摆，手却被拉开，另一只手跟他十指相扣困住了哈利的行动。他的两条腿被打开，哈利感受到左边传来的从小腿爬到大腿的亲吻的触感，而另一边的大腿内侧被揉捏着，而原本摸在自己腰上的手拉开了背后的拉链，双手贴着哈利的肌肤向前探去，摩挲着，揉着哈利的小腹，又向上按压着肋骨的轮廓。  
与哈利十指相扣的手松开了他，随后哈利上半身的衣料被剥下，只剩左边的袖子还堪堪挂在他手腕上。接着他胸前的两点同时感受到了口腔温热的触感，左侧被细细地舔着，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，右侧则是被牙齿研磨着乳头，甚至是咬着轻轻拉起，他情不自禁地挺着胸，头后仰倒在身后人的肩头，嘴里吐出来的话只有呻吟和对恋人的呼唤。  
被捞起的裙摆推在哈利小腹，挡住了哈利对下半身方向的视线，当他分心发现身边少了一个德拉科的同时，他就感觉到自己的龟头被含进了温热的口腔，甜腻的呻吟瞬间出口，“哈…哈啊……德……拉…唔…嗯……”剩下的喘息被身后的德拉科的深吻堵住，泻进了对方的嘴里，哈利左手撑着床单，右手向后插进他的金发，侧过头跟他接吻。胯间的德拉科细致地舔着哈利的阴茎，又用口腔包裹住轻轻吮吸，两颊贴在柱身，随着吮吸的频率挤压着，揉捏着，哈利摆着腰想要再往深处抵进，却被掐上腰间的手禁住了动作。大腿根被细细密密地亲吻，哈利下意识往内收着膝盖，而下一秒就被两个德拉科各用一只手固定住膝弯，向两边进一步大开了哈利的腿，其中一个德拉科又亲上了他的大腿内侧，吮下一个个红痕。  
哈利的乳头已经被玩得红肿了，腰间还被德拉科在照顾乳头的间隙亲下了一串吻痕，被吻到缺氧的哈利被身后的德拉科放倒在床上，头上的纱蒙上了哈利的脸，他大口喘着气，脸上的红晕朦胧又色情，随即德拉科的性器被送到了哈利的嘴边，他还没来得及反应，龟头就已经隔着那层纱贴上了哈利的嘴唇。  
“好宝宝，含我。”德拉科拇指掰在哈利的下巴，引导他把嘴再张大些后带着纱一起顶了进去，“呜…”哈利眼角泛红，他努力不用牙齿碰到德拉科的阴茎，舌头和两颊的软肉并用取悦着德拉科，薄纱挠着哈利的上颚，哈利难耐地呜咽，发出像猫叫般的声音。一根手指突然钻进了哈利后穴，“嗯…唔……！”在哈利因为后面被进入无法抑制呻吟而打开喉咙时，嘴里那根被送进了打开的空间，被迫深喉的哈利挺着腰，自己的那根也往埋头在自己胯间的德拉科嘴里送入更多，身边两个德拉科用哈利的手包裹着他们的阴茎上下撸动，或是挺腰蹭着哈利的手心。  
哈利分心想着自己现在的模样一定很淫乱…就算是在梦里也不该有如此这般的淫乱，他眼里盈满了泪水，一部分是窒息感带来的生理性眼泪，一部分是无限的快感充斥着自己的叹喟。在自己体内的手指戳此着自己最敏感的一点，哈利想着为什么梦里的德拉科也对自己的身体如此了解，一浪一浪的重重叠叠的快感堆砌，嘴里那根退了出去，拉出一根长长的银丝，哈利大声喘息着，呻吟回荡在这个全白的空间。在含着哈利的德拉科又深喉了一次，体内那根手指又按上自己体内那个敏感点的时候，哈利叫着德拉科的名字射在了他嘴里。  
……

再睁眼时哈利看到德拉科正撑着手臂侧躺着，借着暖色床头灯光线，看到灌满爱意的灰蓝色眼睛看着自己。  
“第七个德拉科…”哈利半梦半醒地呓语，往德拉科怀里蹭，刚刚高潮过的他想要一个恋人温存的怀抱，他不自觉地缩了一下后穴，这才发现自己后面的小嘴还吃着德拉科的手指，他想自己应该还在梦里。  
“醒了？哈利。”德拉科另一只手绕过哈利背后揉着埋在自己胸口的脑袋，哈利对德拉科的问法感到疑惑，瞬间清醒了不少，看了看四周，取代那一片白色的是熟悉的寝房风景，后知后觉发现自己内裤已经不见了的哈利，夹着德拉科的手指脸色涨红，推着德拉科的胸口拉开距离，“德…德拉……马尔福！！”哈利总在羞愤不堪的时候换回学生时代还是死对头时对德拉科的称呼。  
“有什么可以为您服务的吗？”德拉科缓缓抽动着自己的手指，探身凑头到离哈利极近的地方，“哈利公主？”  
哈利听到这个称呼突然恍神，又有点搞不清楚自己是在梦里还是在现实了，下意识又咬了一下埋在后面的那根手指。  
“你梦里的我怎么你了？”德拉科在又一次抽出到洞口时加入了一根手指，“你刚刚的梦话里…‘德拉科’的出现频率也太高了。”德拉科坏笑着压低声音，“还是那种很色情的叫法，夹杂着…你甜美的喘…”  
“德拉科！”哈利推着德拉科的胸膛，试图无视自己做了春梦还暴露给了德拉科的事实，“一大清早，你先把手指拔出…”昏暗的四周提醒着哈利外面还不到清亮的时候，于是哈利选择闭上嘴，推搡的动作也停下了。  
“这才半夜，还不是大清早，那做点晚上在床上可以做的事情…”德拉科又增加了一根手指，引得哈利娇哼了一声，“也无可厚非吧？公主殿下…”  
“不要…那样叫我！”哈利锤了一下德拉科的肩膀，然后躲进被子里小小声嘀咕：“在梦里被折腾地够凶了，德拉科你是不是有毛病…”  
德拉科只觉得他可爱，嘀嘀咕咕的话也都尽受耳底，“哈利宝宝，梦里的我怎么样？”  
哈利看了一眼德拉科，听出了他话里的调戏意味，羞愤交加不计后果地开口：“很棒啊…活儿比你好多了……”他骗他的，梦里的那六个都比不上他一个，更别提根本连本垒都没上——那根钻进自己后穴的手指的主人应该就是面前这个没跑了，哈利别开视线咬咬嘴唇犹豫着要不要跟德拉科说在自己梦里还不止一个他，于是他错过了德拉科醋意漫上心头而展露的不太自然的表情。  
“我梦里…可不止一……”他还是说了，而且还没说完就被德拉科几乎是撞上来的吻逼得把要说的内容咽了下去。  
“…德拉……”哈利后悔了，他知道自己打翻自家男友的醋坛子了。  
“梦里的会跟你接吻吗？”德拉科咬着哈利的下唇说，“吻技比我好？比我差？”不等哈利回答，德拉科就伸了舌头进去，舌尖划过上颚，又和哈利的舌头缠在一起。  
“……别吃醋了…”在分开的一点点间隙时哈利说，明显是见识过吃醋发情德拉科的哈利主动服软，“呜…德拉科……别欺负我了…我只要你…你是最好的……哼啊…”可德拉科的手指也毫不留情一下又一下地按上哈利身体里的情欲开关。  
“你梦里我怎么你了？”德拉科可怕的胜负欲，怕是真的要跟哈利梦里的自己一较高下了——唯一的评审是哈利。  
“没…嗯啊…没怎么我…我骗你的……呜呜…”哈利跟情欲作斗争，努力回应着德拉科的问话，“梦里那个……真的…没跟我做…”  
“没跟你做？那你喘那么卖力？我还以为你在梦里被几个我给上了。”德拉科可怕的直觉，其实他对于哈利梦到自己，做的梦还不是全年龄向的梦这一点还挺开心的。但是吧，就总觉得怪醋的，毕竟哈利梦里的自己吃到了又不代表自己吃到了！  
“唔…”哈利这边好像也没办法反驳什么，于是他只是继续喃喃着没有被做到最后。

德拉科抽出手指，赌气似的，转身从床头柜抽出几张纸擦了擦手指上的晶莹，对哈利说：“还是睡觉吧，不继续了。”然后背对哈利侧身躺下。  
刚被开拓好的哈利，情欲都被点燃到极点了的哈利，现在被凉在一边的哈利——他现在真的很生气，乱吃醋的又不是自己，哄了说了老半天好话的结果就是还这样赌气？哈利真的太生气了，好久没这么生气了，以至于哈利直接一巴掌隔着被子打在了德拉科肩膀上。“你有病吧德拉科？？你三岁吗？幼不幼稚啊？？”  
“？！”德拉科惊得弹了一下，他又坐起来看着气鼓鼓的哈利——其实他确实是小孩子脾气才想要半路刹车气一下哈利，自己其实也硬得难受…他伸出手想摸摸恋人还红彤彤的脸颊叫他不生气了，结果被气头上的恋人一把拍开。  
“又不是我想做这种梦的！就你有脾气了？我又没跟他们…跟你们…跟梦里那个你怎么样…他就给我口了！后来放进我屁股里那根手指还是你的！现在在这里的你本人的！梦里没上我现在也不上…你要是不行你就直说！一定要这样气我…”哈利越说越委屈，甚至湿了眼眶，“你干嘛呀…老是……老是欺负我…！上学的时候就欺负我！这个臭毛病你就是改不掉！……呜！就是仗着我会哄你你就欺负我，仗着我喜欢你你就欺负我……我…我再也不喜欢你了！我最讨厌德拉科·马尔福了…！呜呜…”说完抬手用手背抹掉不争气的眼泪，抽泣着撇过头不看德拉科。  
德拉科感觉自己好像玩脱了，有点不知所措，犹豫着开口，“…宝…”  
“别叫我宝贝！臭德拉科！”哈利转过头用哭得红红的的眼睛瞪着德拉科，看到德拉科无措的表情有点心软了，大颗的眼泪又顺着脸庞流下。  
“哈利…哈利，对不起…我不是，我不想把事情搞成这样的…”德拉科慢慢地摸到哈利身边，试探地去抓哈利的手臂又被哈利甩掉了，“哈利…求你了，别生我这个混蛋的气了好不好…别气坏了身子……都是我不好…”德拉科捏着哈利的睡衣衣角轻轻摇晃着，“不要不喜欢我…求你了哈利……”他试着去摸哈利的腰，这次哈利没有反抗。  
“…那你保证你再也不欺负我了……呜呜…气死我了！”哈利用袖子擦着还在往下掉的眼泪。  
“我保证！”德拉科又往前挪了一点，捧着哈利的脸，拇指擦着他的泪痕，哈利低头不看他，他就歪着头去找哈利的视线，“我保证再也不惹你生气了，再也不欺负你了，好不好…宝……哈利…”  
“……好…你自己说的…哼…呜呜呜…”哈利伸手抓住捧着自己脸的德拉科的手腕，“……你可以叫我宝贝了…我原谅你了……”他含含糊糊地说，抬起水汽氤氲的绿色眸子看着德拉科。  
大大的眼睛眼角还有些红，还没有完全止住哭泣，撅着嘴，嘴角还微微向下撇着，看起来有些倔强。“…你真的好可爱，我好喜欢你，你是最可爱的宝宝。”德拉科亲上哈利的嘴唇，品尝到了哈利眼泪的味道，“宝贝，真的不生气了吗…？不讨厌我了哦？”  
“才不信你说的…”哈利用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着德拉科的鼻尖，像是一只小动物在示好，“再问我就要继续讨厌你了…”  
德拉科又偷了一个吻，有点心虚地睁眼，把视线对进绿色眸子，“那……还做吗？都听宝贝的…”手放到了哈利后腰，拉着他贴进自己的怀抱，把自己还硬着且又变得越来越硬的家伙顶在哈利的小腹上，“…嗯…我没有不行。”  
“…你真是………”哈利把头埋进德拉科颈窝，双手绕上德拉科的脖子环抱住，“……这不还是在欺负我吗？就是吃定我喜欢你…”  
“哈利…我……”德拉科又慌了神，生怕哈利又哭起来，他现在自己都觉得自己是真的不该。  
感受到恋人的慌乱，哈利在德拉科耳边轻轻地说，“但我确实是很喜欢你…那没办法了。”  
“那……”  
“做。”

Fin.


End file.
